Cookies
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Sakura epic fails at making cookies. GaaSaku. hints of SasuNaru. rated to be safe for small tidbits of language


**A/N:** ugh, yet another pairing I totally despise. Probably why they dared me to write it oh-so long ago. And why I forgot it. And why I put it off until now. Eh, my life sucks balls sometimes, but I'll live.....i think......-crosses fingers and hopes for the best-

**Summary: **Saku epic fails at making cookies. GaaSaku. Hints of one sided SasuNaru

**Word Count:**576

**Cookies**

On thing that Gaara never really showed was his good nose. There were some things that, even Temari, would swear up and down that he could literally smell from a mile away. Cookies and muffins being a few of them which is why he practically chocked on the smell coming from downstairs.

After he recovered from the initial shock of it all he managed to plug his nose and go towards the source of the stench and confront it. For it was obvious they were doing it _all_ kinds of wrong. But when he saw who was in the kitchen it caused him to stop and take a breath.....which resulted in lots of coughing and sputtering and their attention being drawn. He quickly regained his composer, if forced.

"Sakura, why are you in my kitchen?" He asked, "And _trying_ to bake cookies."

"I think I'm doing very well," Sakura huffs turning her back to him and brushing a lock of hair that fell out of her messy ponytail behind her ear.

"My nose says otherwise." Gaara throws back.

"Well who cares about your nose?" She looks over at the cook book. How in God's name could you fail this epically at baking when the recipe was _right friken there_?!

"My nose is very good at observing things, thank you very much," He walks up behind her and glances over her shoulder at the 'batter' in the bowl. "There's about 2/3 flour on _top_ of everything else." He looks at her skeptically. "What did you do?"

"Well, I couldn't find a measuring cup that big and I lost count with one of the smaller ones." She shrugs like it's no big deal. "It'll be fine in the end, just you see."

"I'm too scared too, thank you. Now I'm going to go back to my room and stay there until this god-aweful stench leaves." Gaara says turning around.

"These cookies are supposed to be for you, dammit,"

"then why're you making them in my kitchen instead of your own?"

"Because Naruto's over and, well, according to him _everything_ has to have ramen in it. Trust me. I tried."

"Then why didn't you send him to Sasuke's?"

"He would go. Murmured something about sexual harassment and then tried to shove another glop of ramen into the batter."

"Still don't see why that means cooking _here_ of all places."

"Temari offered. Duh." She rolls her eyes and starts beating the floury clumps in the bowl some more. Gaara deemed it a very painful sight and stuck to looking at her face. Which made him wonder when exactly she had turned to face him.

"Temari let you back in the kitchen?"

"Yup."

"After you totally killed it and your finger last time."

"That wasn't on purpose! The mixer didn't _say_ the lid had to be on! And it's not like I was _trying_ to get stitches. You know how scared I am of needles."

"Uh....huh...." Gaara says suspiciously before pausing. "Anyways, I've got some ass to kill, so, I may or may not be back. Don't call me, I'll call you, ok?" and without waiting for an answer he left the kitchen and went off in his seach for Temari cause she quite _obviously_ wanted to die.

And, he figured that maybe, just maybe, having uber senses for Sakura's cooking was a very very horrible thing, for he could _smell_ them trying-wanting to bake in the oven. Oh the torture.

**A/N:** ok, had a little bit of fun in this one. Probably cause they were arguing on something I know would annoy Vi to death, if only because it's like her. Cause she did stab her finger open. And not measure correctly on baking cookies and wondered why they cam out wrong. The mixer thing....well, I'm guessing she probably did that too. ^^" Love you Vi!

Your, maybe soon to be dead, author

~Evelynn


End file.
